


NO ONE EXPECTS THE INTERDIMENSIONAL INQUISITION

by IAmUmbreon11



Series: Interdimensional Antics [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Generally insane, Kidnapping for a good cause, Multi, NO ONE EXPECTS THE INTERDIMENSIONAL INQUISITION, Oh hey look swearing, has anyone never seen blood, lots and lots of random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmUmbreon11/pseuds/IAmUmbreon11
Summary: Nobody expects the interdimensional inquisition.Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition, either, but it doesn't stop them from trying.And while the Spanish one does bad things, this one is random and tries-and sometimes fails-to do good things.But as they say....NO ONE EXPECTS THE INTERDIMENSIONAL INQUISITION!





	1. The Beginning Of The Random

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.  
> Looks like it's the start!  
> The Cast (so far):  
> MISTWOLF: Me. I'm the leader of this insane deployment of randomness.  
> JEWELFUR: My "sister". Not actually my sister. If she was, I would have disowned her. ....probably.

Jewelfur groaned. "I'm boooooooorrrrrrreeeddddd...."  
"Deal with it."  
"I caaaaaaaannnnnn''tttttttt...."  
"I'm sure you can."  
"No. I cannot stand one more second."  
Mistwolf paused. "Fine. We'll do something."  
Jewelfur grinned. "NO ONE EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION."  
"....we're not Spanish."  
"Fine. NO ONE EXPECTS THE INTERDIMENSIONAL INQUISITION!"  
Mistwolf grinned. "Now we just need more members."  
End the extremely cramped and short chapter one


	2. And We're Off (Sort Of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistwolf and Jewelfur attempt to build a machine and wrangle some bad-tempered skeletons into helping.  
> They also get a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER CAST:  
> Mistwolf: Me. The ringleader.  
> Jewelfur: My "sister". The second ringleader.  
> Red: He's Fell!Sans. First general. I told you it was interdimensional.  
> Muffin: The "family" cat. Actually belongs to Jewelfur. She can talk, oddly.

BEGIN CHAPTER  
\----------  
"So, how are we gonna do this?" Mistwolf asked Jewelfur, frowning.  
"BUILD A MACHINE."  
"You build it."  
"NEVER."  
"How about we both build it."  
"FINE, BUT YOU'RE DOING MOST OF THE WORK."  
\----------  
A few hours later, they had stopped fighting over who was going to do the most work and actually started building the thing.  
So far, it was just them staring at a cardboard box.  
"How are we going to turn THIS into a dimension-traveling metal box of death?" Jewelfur wondered out loud.  
"Uh...."  
"Oh, right. It can't be cardboard."  
\----------  
Another few hours later, they had finally actually built the stupid thing.  
"How does it work again?" Jewelfur asked, pushing some random buttons.  
Naturally, Mistwolf freaked out. "NO WAIT DON'TPUSHTHOSE-"  
Too late.  
"-fuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...."  
"Any idea where we're going?"  
"Nope. I really should have installed a dimension map."  
"Do you HAVE a dimension map?"  
"....no."  
\----------  
Jewelfur stepped out of the box of non-death traveling and squinted.  
"Well isn't this cheery."  
"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not. I really hope you're being sarcastic, though." Mistwolf said as she surveyed the town.  
If it could even be called a town at this point.  
"Why is this place covered in dust?"  
"No idea."  
Their conversation was interrupted by a large skeleton attempting to kill them.  
"THE FUCK."  
\-----------  
Sans blinked.  
"why are there two humans in the shed?"  
"BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL THEM."  
The short-haired human growled. "I FUCKING HATE YOU. I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW."  
The long-haired human just shrugged. "I honestly have no idea what we're doing here. Mistwolf, do you know?"  
The short-haired human-apparently named Mistwolf-shrugged as well. "No fucking idea. No fucking idea, Jewelfur."  
The long-haired human-apparently named Jewelfur, god these humans had weird names-shrieked. Loudly. "OH MY ARCEUS WE'RE LOST!!!!"  
"I think we have bigger problems than that."  
Boss, having grown bored of these humans, had left fairly quickly.  
This left Sans to answer the implied question. "yes. you have much bigger problems than that."  
In retrospect, he probably should have predicted the short-haired human named Mistwolf would have broken the cage in her rage.  
He did not predict the short-haired human named Mistwolf glomping him.  
\-----------  
Mistwolf untangled herself from the Sans. "Ok, we're obviously in Underfell."  
Jewelfur groaned. "Dammit. How can you tell?"  
"Mainly the edgey emo Sans and the killer Papyrus. Also the fact that Snowdin looks like this."  
"How can you even tell that the Sans is emo?"  
"....honestly I can't."  
Jewelfur suddenly frowned. "We're forgetting something."  
"Oh, right. On three. One, two, three!"  
They posed, and said at the exact same time, "NO ONE EXPECTS THE INTERDIMENSIONAL INQUISITION!"  
For a second, the only sound was crickets. Despite the fact that they were in a shed. With no crickets in the shed.  
Then Sans burst out laughing.  
"SHUT UP. IT WOULD BE WAY MORE MENACING IF I HAD A SWORD. AND IF SHE HAD A SWORD. AND IF WE HAD MORE PEOPLE."  
Jewelfur suddenly grinned. "You know, Mistwolf, this gives me a great idea."  
\----------  
Sans groaned. "no. absolutely not."  
"Why noooooooot?!" Jewelfur whined.  
"because you're all fucking insane if you think i'm gonna do this."  
"Please?"  
"no."  
"Plleeeeeeaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeee?" Jewelfur gave him puppy-dog eyes.  
"no. goddamit, stop with the eyes, brat."  
Mistwolf glared at Jewelfur. "Seriously, he has a point. They're really annoying." She turned to Sans. "She has a point as well."  
Sans shook his skull. Head. Whatever. "not gonna happen, brat."  
"What if I told you I'd let you kill things?"  
He considered for a moment. "lead the way, kid."  
\---------  
After they got back to their home world (with Sans-now dubbed Red-in tow), they discussed where they were going next.  
Actually, they argued about it and ended up just hopping in the dimensional traveler and pressing random buttons, but it counts.  
"so where do ya reckon this is taking us?" Red asked Mistwolf, pointedly ignoring Jewelfur.  
Probably for a good reason, as Jewelfur was attempting to stick her head outside, but it was still rude.  
"Probably either the Void part two, Slavetale, or Underswap. I really don't know."  
There was a loud clanking sound, and then a ding.  
Jewelfur brought her head back in. "WE'RE HEREEEEEEEEEEE-" She started, before falling out the door.  
Mistwolf facepalmed. "When will the madness end."  
\----------  
They stepped out.  
"wow. this....kinda looks like snowdin but not really," Red commented, squinting. "it looks....different. no snow."  
He paused. "less dust."  
Mistwolf was petting a cat and not really listening. "It's Underswap."  
The cat wandered over to Jewelfur. "Meow. I guess. Uh, pet me?"  
Jewelfur dually petted the cat. "Can we keep her?"  
Mistwolf looked at Red. "i don't have any objections. at least it's not a dog."  
"Alright. We can keep her," Mistwolf said, sighing. "But she better not go in my room, and you're taking care of her."  
Jewelfur grinned. "HER NAME IS MUFFIN."  
\--------  
End the crappy chappie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now they're in Underswap. This is how you know the Blueberry is coming.

**Author's Note:**

> beep  
> Sorry it's so short. More is coming soonnnnnnnnnnn  
> In   
> WATERFALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLllllllll......jk  
> it is coming soon though


End file.
